


His Superboy

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine loves the sight of Merlin spread out in front of him, so much so it brings him to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Superboy

“My God, those underwear look delicious on you,” Gwaine purred, nuzzling Merlin’s neck as his lover turned his head to the side. “Are you my Superman?” 

Merlin whined, closing his eyes he dropped his head back, arms spread as he was chained up against the wall. It should’ve been uncomfortable but instead pleasure thrummed through his body, constant and welcoming.

“You are,” Gwaine enjoyed the image of him, strung up against the wall, a silk gag in his mouth, whipcord muscles tensing and releasing.

Glancing at the clock Gwaine smiled a little wider, he’d been up there for twenty minutes thus far, but he knew to Merlin it must’ve felt like hours. He knelt at his lover’s feet, face in front of Merlin’s bulging underwear. The front of them was wet with his desire and Gwaine couldn’t help but lick, then suckle, loving the way Merlin jerked slightly in his bonds. 

Ever so carefully Gwaine began tracing the outline of Merlin’s cock with his tongue, keeping his eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of his lover’s arousal. 

Merlin moaned loudly, tilting his head back he bucked his hips forward, his fingers curling into fists.

Gwaine sucked, tonguing the head when he found it, soaking the fabric even further, the taste of cotton not even ruining the taste of Merlin in the slightest. He sucked, and even nibbled on the odd occasion until Merlin was whimpering and bucking wildly, it wasn’t until Merlin’s cock jumped and a wet spot spread that he realized what an effect he had on Merlin.

“My Superman,” he tugged the briefs down and licked him clean groaning softly. “My Merlin.”


End file.
